


Cookies

by pocketsizeddemon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Friends-to-lovers Chan fluff. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving a friends-to-lovers Chan fluff so I wrote it.

You were one of Minho's oldest friends. He was the first friend you made when you moved to Korea. Υou lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same school up until some point and you’ve been through thick and thin. Even though it was difficult to stay in touch during his trainee years, and even more now that he was actually an idol, you two still tried to make time for each other. He was literally like a little brother to you. Or more like the close cousin that you can be annoying with. A few months before his debut he was insisting that he wanted you to meet his members but both of your guys’ schedule was hectic, yours with university and work and his with promotions and practice and it never really happened until months later.

  
You still remember the day that Minho walked you into the chaos that was their dorm with a box full of donuts as a little treat for them. Eight cheerful boys running up to meet you and, of course, devour the donuts that you made for them. That of course, was about a year ago. After all this time you were actually a regular at the SKZ dorms, you had become friends with all the boys and you bringing sweets for them regularly made you their number one guest of honor. Minho was often complaining that you had spoiled the maknae line rotten.

  
It was an evening like all else. Felix and Jisung were sitting on the couch playing games with Changbin watching them, Minho, Hyunjin and Seungmin were out for a walk, Jeongin was napping, Chan was in the studio and you and Woojin were chilling in the kitchen, having coffee and catching up. As you were talking, a fresh-out-of-bed Jeongin walked in the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, taking a detour to hug you when he noticed you.

  
“What did you bring us this time, noona?” He asked cheerfully.

  
“Oh? So I’m only good for bringing you guys sweets, hmm?” you teased him.

  
“No, no, no!!” he tried to explain himself. “It’s just that I was craving cookies.”

  
“Cookies?” you asked as you made a list in your head.

  
“Yes! Like the ones you brought us a few weeks ago, they were delicious. Channie-hyung and Han-hyung ate like half of them and we didn’t even get to enjoy them.” He pouted sadly.

  
“Well… I’m pretty sure we can make them!” you pondered and started listing the ingredients to Woojin, who in exchange nodded.

  
“We can do that?” Jeongin asked, full of shock.

  
“Who do you think has been making the sweets all this time?” Woojin answered as he pointed at you. “And yes Y/N, we have all the ingredients apart from chocolate chips. But I’m pretty sure Minho, Hyunjin and Seungmin will be back in a bit, so we can tell them to bring some on their way back.”

  
Five hours, and way too many cookie butter batches later, you were laying down on the couch, a blanket covered you as you tried to get comfy. It was around 8 p.m. when you started with the cookies and now it was almost 1 a.m. It was lovely to see the boys trying to help you cream the butter and sugar together and knead the dough, or seeing them argue on how much chocolate chips they should put in the mix. It was by far the slowest and funniest cookie making experience you’ve ever had. In the end, you had made a lot of cookies, though mostly they were gone in the next two hours as you watched a movie. You had insisted that they left a few of them for their leader, who would be sure to return later.

  
Naturally, at the end of all this it was too late to go home on your own, so you grabbed your designated sleepover blanket and nestled on their couch after they all went to bed. It wasn’t often that you stayed overnight but it had happened a few times so this wasn’t new for you. Surprisingly, even though you were quite tired, sleep wouldn’t come to you. Insomnia was a usual thing for you, so you were watching cute cat videos on your phone. It was pushing 2 a.m when Chan returned from the studio, with a squeaking from the door and the soft sound of his footsteps. You sat up as he turned on the light and stretched.

  
“What are you doing up so late?” he giggled quietly. You could see that he was really tired, dark circles underneath his sparkly eyes. You rolled your eyes, mentally scolding yourself for getting romantic like this.

  
“We got baking cookies and it took longer than expected, so the boys offered me to stay over. But I can’t really fall asleep.”

  
“You baked cookies? Are there any left for me?” There’s that lovely sparkle again, you thought as you pointed to the box on the kitchen counter.

  
“What are _you_ doing out so late?” was now your turn to ask him.

  
“Editing.” he sighed as he all but fell on the couch you were sitting on, munching on a cookie. “I wasn't able to finish something I wanted and I’m so frustr- Oh my god these are delicious!” he looked at you. “Did you make these?”

  
“I mean… the recipe is mine but everyone helped!” you said with a shrug.

  
He smiled sweetly at you and you kept talking for a bit, and you could see his eyes getting heavier and heavier. You patted the couch right next to you, wordlessly calling him closer for some cuddles. You knew Chris well enough, he basically lived on affection and you could tell that he really needed and most definitely wouldn’t pass up the chance for a hug. He wrapped his arms around you and you got comfy, trying to not nuzzle to his chest. You tried to get his head away from work for a bit, in hopes to get his stress to ease. Asking him what’s his interest these days seemed to do the work as he brought up astronomy and how interesting he found it lately. He was reading about the stars of Andromeda just yesterday.

  
“Oh, so you know the story behind it too?”

  
“Sadly no.” he said with a sigh. “The book I got is mostly scientific so I don’t really know the mythology.” He pouted.

  
“Good thing I had an ancient Greek mythology phase then.” you giggled and you started telling him the story of Andromeda and Perseus. Five minutes in you could hear his soft snores and you tried to hold in your giggles. You pulled the blankets over you two and in a few minutes you were fast asleep too.

  
Around 6 a.m. an incredible thirst woke Chris up. As he saw you nuzzled up into him, clinging to his shirt, he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. How were you so cute? Your voice had peacefully lulled him to sleep last night and even though he’s only slept a few hours, he’s already feeling rested. He smiled warmly, gave you a tiny kiss on your forehead, carefully got up and after covering you back up, went to his own bedroom.

  
A few hours later you woke up into the already noise-filled dorm. As you finished washing up and walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water, you saw Chan already sitting on the table with an extra cup of coffee next to you and you swore you could feel your heart flutter.

* * *

  
It’s been a few weeks later that you got to see the boys again. You were busy with some paperwork and they were promoting their latest comeback. Minho had suggested that you could come watch their performance and then you could all go get food and hang out later, since they’d have a few days off. You were backstage, just catching up with them, simultaneously daydreaming of sleeping in Chris’ arms. You’d be lying if you denied that you haven’t been feeling warm and soft every time you thought about it. You happened to be talking with him at the moment that a very familiar figure walked in the room.

  
There stood Matthew, or… you were pretty sure he went by BM lately. Your older brother’s best friend, from way before you moved to Korea was KARD’s beast rapper and dancer Big Matthew and naturally, growing up he had been like a second older brother to you. Chris, being the friendliest person was politely saying hello to him before he turned to introduce you to his hyung and before he could blink you were receiving a bear hug from your old friend.

  
“Y-You two know each other?” Chris stuttered.

  
“This little munchkin? I knew her since she was in diapers!” BM laughed out loud, ruffling your hair. You started catching up and since the boys had to start getting their makeup done so he took outside of the room to continue your conversation. You were soon laughing at his jokes, remembering old stories and talking about each other’s families. In-between a joke and completely out of nowhere he got serious.

  
“So what's up with you and Bang Chan?” he asked.

  
"N-nothing! We're just friends!" you mumbled.

  
“Yeah ok, as if you're not starry-eyed when you look at him.” He rolled his eyes as he answered.

  
And all of a sudden your eyes were full of tears the feelings that you were trying so hard to hide, pouring out as you began telling him everything. Your feelings and how they grew without you even realizing it, how sweet and lovely Chris was and how he always found time, even when he seemed to be so busy to send you cute supportive messages and ask you about your day. You finally to admit it, you were in love with him…

  
“Please don’t tell anyone Big Bear. I’ll get in trouble… or worse he’d get in trouble” you wiped some last stray tears and sniffled as he hugged you protectively.

  
Little did you know that Chris had heard everything. He had finished getting ready first and went out looking for you, and he happened to find you talking about old stories and felt his heart sink. You sure seemed close with BM. And then he heard his question… and your quiet sobs. And he couldn’t believe his ears. He truly felt like the luckiest man in the world, he wanted to come hold you and wipe your tears himself but he felt frozen in place. As he heard the conversation die down he found the courage to come over.

  
You could feel Matthew poking gently at your side as Chris approached and you pretended to worry about BM overworking himself, and patting his shoulder. Chris smiled cutely at you two and quickly found an excuse.

  
“Do you mind if I steal Y/N from you hyung? Minho wants to tell her something.” he said, scratching his head. BM looked at him knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I’ll let you, but you have to take care of her alright Chan?” Matthew smirked.

  
Chris smiled softly and nodded, took your hand and started walking towards the changing room and you followed him, trying to slow your shocked and still slightly overwhelmed heart. You also tried to not overthink the fact that he was holding my hand ever so softly. He stopped halfway through and you quirked an eyebrow, almost ready to ask him what’s wrong when he turned towards you and took your free hand in his too.

  
“Ok so… I lied. Minho didn’t want to tell you anything… It was me who wanted to tell you something. Something really important. You instantly grew worried, but before you could ask anything he continued.

  
“I like you! Like, a lot. I’ve liked you for a long time. You’re so kind and loving and so very cute, I swear there’s not a day that I don’t want to kiss your cheeks. The boys like you and you’re so good at taking care of them. You’re as sweet as the cookies you bake and then some.” he kissed your hand as he confessed his feelings to you and you stood there in shock.

  
You could feel the tears from earlier almost returning, this time from joy.

  
“Ch-Chris are you serious?” you asked, your hands shaking. He nodded shyly, rubbing the back of your hand.

  
“I like you too Chris, I’ve liked you for so long” you answer as you let go of his hands and excitedly wrapped them around his shoulders for a hug. He just as excitedly wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you his warmest hug.

  
He gently raised his hands to your cheeks, caressing your face ever so softly and looked into his eyes he leaned down for a kiss.

  
“Mmhm, I was right, definitely sweeter than the cookies” he teased and you giggled as you stood on the tips of your toes to steal one more kiss.


End file.
